Run baby Run
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: -¿Qué haces aquí?. -Corriste, tu zapatilla se quedó en el camino, vine a traértela -se colocó a su lado. ¿Qué si ella era cenicienta?, ¡ja!, ya quisiera, por lo menos cenicienta tenia un hada madrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**Two shots**

**.**

**.**

_**Run**_** baby **_**Run**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella

Pésimo, era un adjetivo interesante, pero no era el que buscaba. Horrible, aplica para muchos casos, en especial esos en los que ella siempre estaba envuelta, pero nuevamente, no aplicaba esta vez. Tal vez el _apocalipsis_ y _fin de su vida_ como la conocía (aunque no es que su vida fuera la gran maravilla), sí, eso sonaba mas a lo que esa noche sucedió.

Miró las estrellas en aquel cielo oscuro y perfecto, suspiró como hacía mucho no lo hacía, no de amor, no de cansancio, no de fastidio, sino de _derrota._ Observó su vestido recorriéndose así misma de abajo para arriba, lucía, digamos, _fatal_, si, así se veía y así se sentía. Su zapatilla, la que todavía conservaba en su pie derecho, estaba llena de fango, el tacón estaba quebrado y la punta raspada, le faltaban algunos detalles que 4 horas atrás si tenía, ¿pero a quién le importaba?, a ella francamente no. Sus tobillos algo rasguñados, es el precio que se paga cuando decides esconderte en unos arbustos, que lejos de acogerte con gusto y brindarte su protección, te atacan con sus ramas filosas y secas.

Sus ojos continuaron vagando por el resto de su anatomía, _roto_, genial, el vestido blanco, que ahora mas bien parecía disfraz de fantasma penando en casa abandonada, estaba roto. Quiso llorar, pero, si lo hacía, toda esa pesadilla ocurrida momentos antes, sería verdad, su realidad la golpearía con fuerza, y se dejaría caer por ese puente en el que estaba recargada, mirando al infinito. En fin pues, con el poco valor que aun poseía, tomó la parte dañada y la jaló, lo hizo como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía tanto coraje y frustración, que descargó su amargura en la inofensiva tela. Lo logró, por lo menos ya tendría un _logro_ en su vida, "el único", pensó volviendo a suspirar. Con ambas manos, empezó a crear una bola con el pedazo de tela cortado y lo lanzó, quería que su pena se fuera con aquel bulto, que fácil sería, si uno se deshiciera así de los malos momentos, ella no estaría parada ahí, con las lagrimas atoradas, empujando para salir por sus orbes, y su garganta ardiendo como si tragara fuego, no, definitivamente seguiría bailando y disfrutando de su sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

.

_**12 horas antes**_

**-**Aceptémoslo, nunca seremos alguien en esta escuela, que digo esta escuela, en esta vida **–**se quejaba con voz teatral una rubia de ojos verdes, tenía el cabello trenzado en 2 coletas largas y unos lentes con un poderoso armazón.

Sus dientes eran perfectos, y como no serlo, si desde los 7 años había usado aparatos de ortodoncia, pero no sonreía, eso de que te molesten siempre por tener _dientes de fierro_, suele crear complejos muy difíciles de superar. Era alta y delgada, aunque su cuerpo no era el de una modelo, poseía atributos que bien podrían resaltar, eso si a ella le interesara mostrarlos.

**-**Mn, siempre dices lo mismo. Temari, no, no somos nada en esta escuela, pero eso es porque las personas que deciden quien importa y quien no, son unas huecas que se dejan llevar por los estereotipos habituales. Numero uno, si tienes un rostro bello. Numero 2, no es suficiente el rostro bello, si no le pones un cuerpo que lo armonice. Numero 3, ese rostro y ese cuerpo tienen que estar forrados de dinero, si no, eres solo un pobre con gracia, y por ultimo además del rostro, el cuerpo y el dinero, tienes que tener una personalidad que llame la atención, así de simple **–**alzó los hombros a modo de resignación.

_Sakura_, no muy alta, no muy baja, digamos estatura promedio. Ojos: verdes, preciosos, para quien los hubiera visto, que era, prácticamente nadie a excepción de sus padres y su mejor amiga, los cubría con su fleco largo y lacio, _¿por qué?,_ pues porque todo el prescolar tuvo que aguantarse apodos odiosos, que la hacían _llorar_ cada día en el recreo, todo por el tamaño de su frente, el cual visto con objetividad no era un problema, pero para su mala suerte, los niños y los adolescentes, no suelen ser muy objetivos. Piel: blanca, lechosa_, ¿qué si también eso era un problema?,_ oh, pero por supuesto que si, cuando no se marcaban sus verdes venas, se marcaba cualquier tipo de lesión que tuviera, un pequeño moretón, se volvía una herida de guerra. Labios: mn, delgados y finos, bastante_ besables_, al menos por sapos de cuento, ya que en la cruda realidad, nunca habían sido tocados. Cuerpo: delgado,_ ¿qué esto que quiere decir?,_ bueno, piernas largas y llamativas, al menos sin esa falda larga y esas horrorosas calcetas, cadera algo ancha, esa ni como esconderla, glúteos redondos y firmes, correr escapando de los que te hacen _bullying_ es un buen ejercicio, busto, pequeño pero existía, ¿eso ya era ganancia, no?, cuello largo como de cisne, adivinen, ¡si!, cubierto por una blusa cuello de tortuga. Cabello, eso, era lo mas interesante, color _rosa_, si, ¡rosa!, ¿cómo diablos?, ni ella, ni sus padres lo saben, alguna maldición, mutación, error de Dios, siempre existirán teorías; lo llevaba largo, era sedoso, muy manejable y exquisito al toque, al menos en las noches cuando se lo cepillaba, porque en el resto del día, lo tenía agarrado en un chongo que la hacía lucir acabada de levantar.

Todo eso englobaba nuestra pequeña joven de 17 años, tantos _tesoros_ y tan pocas personas dispuestas a descubrirlos.

**-**Pues si, pero, a veces me gustaría ver que se siente ser diferente. Que los demás te vean como si existieras, y no solo con repulsión y odio, como lo hacen siempre **–**comentó desanimada.

**-**Va, ¿para qué?, eso sería pura hipocresía, una felicidad efímera, ya que estarías olvidando la verdadera esencia de tu ser Temari.

**-**Sakura la filosofa, ay, deja de ser tan inteligente. Admite que a ti también te gustaría que _él,_ te mirara y sonriera **–**la miró con ojos acusatorios.

**-**_El_…_él_ es solo un chico. Si perdiera mi cabeza por _él_, me volvería como el resto de huecas que están en este Instituto **–**desechó la idea por completo.

.

.

.

_**9 horas antes**_

**-**Mira, pero si es la pelirosa **–**sonó burlona la voz de una_ peliroja_**-** sabes, busqué un tinte que me dejara el cabello como a ti, pero no lo encontré, ¿dónde lo consigues tu eee?** –**estalló en carcajadas junto a su sequito de seguidoras y disque amigas.

Recapitulemos, ¿qué se necesita para ser popular?, mn, hoy en día, no mucho. Rostro bello, ya sea gracias a la genética o a la mano santa de algún cirujano; cuerpo proporcionado en las áreas requeridas, buenos pechos, buen trasero; dinero, o su equivalente que serian padres bondadosos cumplidores de caprichos. Un buen colorante en el cabello, con retoques cada 2 semanas, ¿acaso queremos que se note la raíz?, impensable, eso no es de gente _cool_, por ultimo, y muy indispensable, no tener alma, ósea, dicho de otro modo, ser una completa_ perra_ con los que no son tus iguales. ¿Qué que es ser perra?, vamos, la mayoría lo hemos sido, _burlarnos_ de los que no tienen nuestra suerte, _ensañarnos_ con los que podamos, ¿cómo hacerlo?, pues los _insultos_ son muy efectivos, dejan huellas muy palpables de nuestros actos. Karin, la persona que molestaba ahora mismo a Sakura, cumplía con los requisitos.

**-**Bueno, es que este color solo lo venden en el mercado, ¿no creo que te pases por ahí muy seguido, o si? **–**contratacó con _valentía_ la chica.

**-**¡Hahahaha!, y ella misma lo reconoce **–**ladraron las otras a la espalda de la líder.

"Ejercito de zopencas", rio en su interior la de ojos verdes. Ino Yamanaka, Tayuya Kurosawa, Tenten Takumi y Hinata Hyuga, eran el eco de la malvada de Karin. Siempre siguiéndola, siempre sometiéndose a la voluntad de aquella chica, _pobres_, no tenían ni una pisca de libre albedrio, ¿y Temari quería ser como ellas?, vaya que su amiga estaba perdiendo capacidades.

**-**Estúpidas, ¿no se dan cuenta que esta infeliz me siguió la broma? **–**renegó la de cabellera de sangre.

**-**Oh…perdón amiga** –**se disculpó Hinata.

La pobre tímida que cayó en ese grupo porque no le quedó opción, ya saben, cuando no puedes con el enemigo, _únetele_.

**-**Mhmp, y dime Sakurita. ¿Iras al baile de hoy? **–**se acercó a ella sin perder su pose de mujer fatal.

**-**Claro que no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Ustedes me comprenden **–**sonrió _falsamente_.

**-**Mmn, ¿mucha ropa que lavar? –soltó una nueva risotada-no, ya sé, no te quieres perder tu novela. Te entiendo, sabes, me encantaría que todos los _entes_ de esta escuela fueran como tú, que supieran cual es su lugar y se dejaran de soñar con lo_ imposible_. Me caes bien Haruno, me gusta que aceptes tu _patética_ existencia y te apegues a ella **–**habló seria.

**-**Pues gracias, para mi es todo un honor. Si me disculpas, debo irme Karin, además de lavar, tengo que planchar, sino, como tu misma dices, no podré ver mi novela** –**se despidió tranquilamente mientras pasaba por su lado.

"Solo unos meses mas Sakura, después de esto, la vida _comienza_", se dijo con amargura. Lastima que eso era lo que se venia diciendo desde que tenía uso de razón.

.

.

.

_**6 horas antes**_

**-**Estas de broma, no iré mamá, odio ese tipo de eventos **–**frunció el ceño con enojo.

En su cuarto, recostada en la cama, por supuesto, comiendo frituras y viendo una de sus series favoritas de crímenes, se enfurruñaba la molesta pelirosa. La causa, su linda y agradable progenitora, trataba por todos los medios que asistiera al dichoso baile, visto desde su perspectiva, nido de arpías y lobos hambrientos de sangre. Obvio se resistiría, por nada del mundo asistiría a ese maldito lugar, si antes pudo abstenerse de hacerlo, ¿por qué ahora no?

**-**Es uno de los últimos bailes Sakura. _¿no quieres saber que se siente ir?_** –**preguntó sentándose en la cama la mujer de mirada tierna.

**-**Créeme madre, sé lo que se siente. Lo he visto en todas las películas de comedia romántica, las cosas siempre acaban mal **–**satirizó con voz cansada.

**-**Hija, para mi sería muy grato verte salir al menos una vez en tu vida **–**comentó con tono_ triste_.

Sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en la mujer que estaba a su lado. Seguro su madre pensaba que ella era una _decepción_, ¿acaso a las mamás no les gusta enseñarles a sus hijas todo ese asunto de ser femeninas?, las amas de casa _adoran_ y ansían cada paso que sus retoños dan de _niña_ a _mujer_. La pobre de Ruka Haruno _jamás_ sabría eso, Sakura era hija única, sin probabilidad de que las cosas cambiaran, ya que su madre no podía tener más hijos. Resopló tomando algo de paciencia y sonrió sincera, le regalaría a su madre ese placer, aunque esa noche se convirtiera en la peor de su vida, ¿qué mas daba?, su mamita querida estaría feliz, además ella no tenía porque enterarse de que su dulce hija probablemente _ni siquiera_ entraría al dichoso baile, seguía sonriendo la joven oji verde.

.

.

.

_**3 horas antes**_

Se debatía en su fuero interno como sortear aquella situación. Vestida, peinada y maquillada como una _reina_ de belleza, ni ella misma se reconocía. Estaba de pie frente a aquel salón que la sociedad de alumnos rentó, bueno, no literalmente frente al lugar, pero si 2 calles antes, donde le dijo a su vecino, el _bueno_ de Chouji, que la dejara. Como no contaba con pareja, sus padres decidieron encontrarle una, el chico de al lado, ¿qué porque no podía ser como en las historias de amor, donde a tu lado vive un bello y apuesto _príncipe_, el que apenas te ve y se enamora de ti?, no lo sabia, _karma_ quizás, no, no era karma, hasta donde recordaba ella había sido buena. Una vez, hasta regaló ropa a los pobres. Pero en fin, su vecino dudó en acompañarla, ya que no quería encelar a su _novia_, ¡ja!, oh broma cruel del destino, hasta el gordito comelón y enojón de la casa adyacente tenía novia, y ella no podía conseguir una mísera _pareja,_ que mas daba, tenía que aprender a vivir la triste vida que le tocó. Convenció a Chouji de solo llevarla, a fin de cuentas ella no lo quería como su acompañante, no quería darle mas material a sus compañeras para que la _destrozaran_ con sus burlas.

Caminó despacio, respirando el delicioso aire de la ciudad, tierra mojada, mmm, adoraba ese olor, pronto llovería, casi se carcajeó de ella misma, solo eso le faltaba, llegar como perro remojado a aquel horroroso baile. Sus pasos se fueron haciendo más cortos cada vez, hasta que llegó al punto de detenerse completamente.

**-**¡No!, no asistiré, no me interesan los bailes, buscaré una cafetería donde refugiarme de la lluvia y comeré rosquillas hasta que sea hora de regresar a casa **–**habló en voz alta como si estuviera con alguien mas.

**-**Hmp, buen plan, o podrías invitarme a mi, y bailar toda la noche _conmigo_** –**resonó una hermosísima voz tras ella.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, ¿escuchaba voces?, esperaba que no, pero si no era así, entonces tal vez un loco violador, o asaltante, estaba a punto de clavarle una navaja en el corazón, llevarla a un callejón oscuro donde la mancillaría y le quitaría lo que tuviera de valor, "oh por Dios, ojala escuche voces", decidió rogar por la primera opción.

**-**No te asustes, soy inofensivo, al menos…por el momento **–**sintió como aquel hombre extraño _tocó_ su hombro.

Gente iba y venia por las aceras de aquella calle, así que si ese tipo intentaba algo, "por mi madre que me voy con él", pensó al girarse y ver al imponente chico frente a ella.

Complexión: compatible con la de ella. Rostro: de ensueño, de ángel, o _demonio_, pero un demonio bello, esos que te derriten si sonríen, y si no, también. Ojos: como abismo en el cual caer, negros, oscuros como la noche, y rasgados, 2 rendijas de luz. Cabello: azabache, con tonos ¿azulados?, por fin alguien tan _raro_ como ella, se emocionó la chica, algo largo y alborotado. Estatura: le sacaba 2 cabezas, traducción, mucho más alto que ella. Edad: desconocida, pero se apreciaba mayor a los 17. Otros detalles dignos de resaltar: voz de galán, mirada felina, piel blanca que resplandecía con la luna, ataviado con pantalón y camisa negra que le daban un toque de chico _malo_, y oh si, lo mejor de todo, ¡le estaba coqueteando!

**-**Yo… ¿escuché mal?, ¿o acaso te ofreciste a acompañarme? **–**la incredulidad no le sentaba bien, ya que su voz se escuchó temblorosa.

**-**No, no oíste mal, tu hablabas sobre un baile, así que pensé, hn, me gustan los bailes, ¿por qué no la acompaño? **-**sonrió torciendo sus labios en una _hermosa_ mueca.

**-**Si claro, como no **–**respondió sarcástica. Ya parecía que tremendo _Dios_ estuviera pidiéndole ser su pareja, en un odioso baile de pubertos, bueno, adolescentes, pero se comportaban como niños con exceso de hormonas, ósea, pubertos.

**-**Es enserio, te vi, me _gustaste_, quiero conocerte, ¿qué mas necesitas? **–**bajó su rostro hasta quedar frente a ella, sus miradas se conectaron y la pelirosa perdió la razón.

**-**Bien, pues andando** –**aceptó. Total, ya estaba desquiciada, ese hombre la trastornó. Que mas daba si todo eso solo fuera una bella alucinación, y ella en realidad acababa de ser golpeada por un auto y estaba entrando en un coma profundo.

**-**Andando **–**la tomó de la mano y empezó a dirigirla.

**-**Por cierto me llamo Sakura **–**recordó presentarse, en caso que el bello adonis que la llevaba flotando por la calle, quisiera llamarla de algún modo.

**-**Mucho gusto Sakura, me llamo _Sasuke_, Uchiha Sasuke **–**se presentó de igual forma.

.

.

.

_**1 hora antes**_

_Satisfacción_ infinita, si, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente. Desde que arribó con tremendo hombre, la vista de medio mundo se clavó en ellos. Hasta _él_, si _él_, Uzumaki Naruto, rubio de ojos azules que_ todas_ adoraban, la había _mirado_, era una suerte que a ella no le importara en lo mas mínimo. No le gustaban los de cabello amarillo, prefería a los de cabello negro, así como el chico que la pegaba posesivamente a su cintura mientras bailaban.

Karin y compañía, la fulminaban con los ojos, pero Sakura estaba tan contenta, que su _felicidad_ no disminuyó por nada. En esas 2 horas que tenía platicando y bailando con Sasuke, se sentía _plena_, por fin algo la llenaba y la hacía feliz, sonreía sin parar.

**-**Bailas muy bien para no gustarte los bailes **–**señaló el muchacho llevándola a un lugar apartado.

-Si bueno, tengo una fuerte motivación…no me gustaría dejarte en ridículo –tomó algo de ponche que él le ofreció.

**-**Sakura, quiero _besarte_ **–**le platicó como si nada.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción, "¡si!", casi saltó pero se contuvo, no quería verse _desesperada_, aunque de que lo estaba, lo estaba.

**-¿**Me estas pidiendo permiso? **–**contestó tímida, queriendo coquetear un poco con él, bajando la mirada y jugueteando con sus manos.

**-**No, te lo estoy informando **–**con su mano derecha le levantó el rostro por el mentón.

La tomó por sorpresa, plantándole sus deliciosos y fríos labios en la boca, Sakura sintió su rostro quemarse con fuego abrasador, sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente al cuello del pelinegro, y lo _abrazó_, tenía que asegurarlo bien a su cuerpo antes de que él se arrepintiera, ¿qué tal si no le gustaba el beso y quería separarse?, después de todo ella era _inexperta_, sus dedos se escurrieron en su suave y hermoso cabello, mientras él con sus habilidosas tácticas, inmiscuía su juguetona lengua dentro de la cavidad de la de ojos verdes.

Eso si podía llamarse beso, se devoraban como 2 viejos amantes, llenos de _deseo_ y pasión contenida, ni parecía que la pelirosa en su vida había dado una caricia como aquella.

De repente un aplauso se escuchó, todos los ahí presentes celebraban algo. Sakura se despegó del bello pelinegro. Divisó a la peliroja que se acercaba con su grupo de amigas, todas sonriendo y mirándola con mofa, mientras el resto de asistentes continuaba con la algarabía esperando el show.

**-**Vaya Sakura, ¿acaso no dijiste que no asistirías al baile?** –**empezó la peliroja llegando hasta ellos.

**-**Uhm, Karin, hola **–**saludó tranquila**-** pues ya ves, es lo bueno de la adolescencia, uno nunca sabe lo que quiere. Mira, te presento a Sasuke **–**quiso girar la atención hasta su precioso acompañante, este permanecía callado y serio.

**-**Oh, no, no hacen falta las presentaciones. Yo conozco a Sasuke, y demasiado bien, él, es mi _novio_ **–**dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Se escucharon murmullos por todo el lugar, obvio que los estudiantes estaban atentos a cada palabra que _Miss Popular_ debatía con _Miss Insignificante._

**-**¿Qué…tu novio?, ¿qué _broma_ es esta?** –**articuló posando su verde mirada en el chico.

**-**Pues es claro que una broma preparada para ti, hahaha, y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente **–**siguió arremetiendo la de cabellera teñida.

**-**Sasuke… **-**susurró la pelirosa.

El rostro se le puso pálido, él solo continuaba ahí, tranquilo, sin moverse, hablar, o mirar a algún lugar en específico. Así que una broma, bueno, pues tenía que admitir que era muy buena, ¿cuándo en su vida se hubiera imaginado que ese hombre era el novio de Karin?, pero, ¿cómo la habían ideado?, ellas ni sabían que Sakura asistiría al baile.

**-**Sabes, tu mami fue muy fácil de convencer, le dijimos que queríamos que asistieras hoy, que nos ayudara a persuadirte, y al parecer lo hizo.

Ah, ahora si todo cobraba sentido, con que ellas hablaron con su inocente madre, con razón su progenitora se había empeñado en insistir tanto. Bueno, con sus dudas resueltas, solo quedaba otro detalle. ¿Qué ganaban ellas haciéndola llegar con tremenda pareja?, al contrario de hacerle un mal, le hicieron un bien, ese tipo era un sueño, y aunque se burlaran de ella cada minuto de cada día, pues no le dolería tanto, porque por lo menos obtuvo ese beso.

**-**Bueno, ya sabes la verdad, no es necesario que te sigas haciendo la princesa de cuento. Si mi novio, se acercó a ti, fue por ordenes mías, no porque realmente le hayas gustado, pero es que mírate, ¿Cómo crees que alguien como mi Sasuke, que es hermoso, se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa, que digo poca cosa, tu no eres _nada_, no te comparas con alguien como yo. Asume tu realidad y lárgate Haruno, aquí no queremos fracasados –cada palabra impregnada con un odio que a la pelirosa le pareció excesivo.

De lo que recordaba, nunca le hizo algo a Karin como para que ella tuviera tanto rencor para con su persona, bueno, "tal vez fue el beso lo que la molestó", razonó, "pero aun así, esto…es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida", un vacío inmenso se generó en su pecho. ¿Tenia ganas de llorar?, pero claro que si, desplomarse como peso muerto en el suelo, a veces se cansaba de _luchar_ contra esa gente _intolerante_, y eso que no los confrontaba, solo asumía una pose de aparente _indiferencia_, pero en el fondo una parte de ella se quebraba con cada burla, con cada mirada de desaprobación. Pero no, no haría un espectáculo de aquello, era lo que esas personas esperaban, verla acabada para darle el toque final, así que alzó su frente lo mas alto que pudo y_ sonrió_, de una forma tan deslumbrante que descolocó a los que la observaban.

**-**Pues…solo me queda darles las _gracias_. Tienes razón Karin, alguien tan poca cosa como yo, nunca hubiera conseguido llegar con alguien como él, así que, de nuevo gracias, por cierto, besa muy bien. Y en cuanto a compararme contigo, jamás lo he hecho ni lo haré, _perdería_, me falta la _perversidad_ que a ti te sobra. Me voy, los dejo porque enserio no quiero arruinarles su baile con mi aura de fracasada, que se diviertan, y ya saben, aprovechen cada segundo de estos momentos, porque creo que es lo único que recordaran cuando descubran que su vida es una mierda **–**finalizó orgullosa, girándose en dirección a la salida**-** por cierto, Sasuke, un placer haberte conocido, _adiós_ **–**se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia afuera.

El viento le golpeó el rostro, volteó para todos lados, no sabía que camino tomar, aunque cualquiera que la sacara de ahí sería una buena opción. Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre, una voz hasta hace poco desconocida para ella, pero que ahora escuchándola, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, _Sasuke._ Visualizó unos arbustos frondosos al lado del salón, no perdió tiempo, se aventó sobre ellos esperando camuflajearse, "auch", ahogó un quejido cuando sintió las ramas rasgar su piel, para colmo se embarró de lodo, seguramente generado por la ligera lluvia que cayó.

El chico de tremendos ojos negros buscaba desesperado, parecía querer encontrarla a como diera lugar, lo escuchó maldecir y sacar su celular de su bolsillo.

**-**Sai, necesito que vengas por mi **–**se oía molesto.**-** Tsk, me importa un carajo que estés ocupado, necesito un auto, el mio esta en casa… Salí con Karin y termine en un maldito baile de preparatorianos… Si, espero, pero no te tardes, necesito localizar una persona… Hmp, es un salón que se encuentra en la 5ta Avenida, ¡apúrate! **–**cortó la llamada guardando nuevamente su celular.

El azabache caminó a la esquina contraria a donde ella se escondía, aprovechó la distracción del pelinegro y poco a poco salió de donde estaba. Con pasos silenciosos empezó a caminar alejándose de él. "Maldición", pensó al escuchar como él se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya que volvió a gritar su nombre. Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, _correr_, tanto que en algún momento del sendero, perdió su zapatilla izquierda, el otro pie se le dobló ya que su tacón se quebró, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y continuó corriendo. Dio vuelta en una esquina y detuvo a un taxi que milagrosamente pasaba por ahí. Subió apurada y le indicó que siguiera, escapar era su meta, no estaba furiosa con el muchacho, pero quería evitarse la charla de lastima que seguro él quería establecer.

.

.

.

_**Tiempo actual**_

Entonces ahí estaba, en aquel canal a las afueras de la ciudad, no le urgía llegar a casa para asustar a sus padres al verla en aquellas fachas, así que prefirió ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos a pensar. Colocó sus brazos encima del pretil. Que ganas de no existir, de no tener que enfrentarse a esa _tortuosa_ vida cada día. Sacó la cabeza por aquel puente mirando hacia abajo, una caída fatal era lo que aguardaba al fondo.

**-**No vas a lanzarte ¿o si?, sería un problema para mi, tendría que saltar tras de ti **–**resonó Sasuke.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? **–**preguntó con la vista fija en el mismo lugar.

**-**Corriste, tu zapatilla se quedó en el camino, vine a traerla **–**se colocó a su lado.

**-**No te preocupes, no soy cenicienta, no la necesito –bromeó abatida.

**-**Lo que Karin hizo…

**-**No me interesa, yo fui la mas beneficiada **–**comentó despreocupada.

**-**_Terminé _con ella, mi intención no era-…

**-**No digas mas, no tengo nada contra ti, después de todo me la pasé bien** –**restó importancia a las palabras del azabache.

¿Para que reclamarle o decirle que era un idiota?, mejor disfrutar de su compañía, ese hombre seguía siendo endiabladamente atractivo.

**-**El gordito… ¿es tu novio?

**-**¡Ja!, Chouji, no, ni él esta disponible para mi, al parecer merezco morir_ sola_ y amargada.

**-**En serio terminé con Karin -repitió.

**-**Bien por ti, mereces algo mejor **–**su expresión no cambió.

**-**Tsk, demonios, ¿acaso no te _intereso_?, ¿no te gusto como tu a mi? **–**la giró para encontrarse con su rostro.

El chico se veía muy pero muy enfadado, vaya, así se veía _más_ sexy todavía, salivaba presa del antojo de sus labios, la pelirosa.

**-**Mn, si me gustas, pero no estoy muy segura de demostrártelo, créeme no funcionaríamos, somos de mundos diferentes, yo soy de fracasilandia y tu de exitolandia. No, para nada compatibles.

**-**¿Crees que soy un mocoso idiota que se preocupa por esas estupideces?. Lo que menos me interesa es que tan popular o impopular seas, _me encanta_ tu ingenio, me fascinó tu _personalidad_, y por supuesto, me excita tu belleza** –**se la comió con los ojos al recorrerla.**-** Sakura, tengo 20 años, mis metas están muy lejos de querer salir con la reina del baile o la porrista, estudio medicina, y nunca una chica me había llamado tanto la atención como lo has hecho tu.

Y bien, ya estaba, con tan solo esas palabras logró _enamorarla_, no es que antes no lo estuviera ya, desde que lo vio le robó el corazón. Su _autoestima_ se elevó a la decima potencia, en el preciso momento en que él le dijo que le encantaba su ingenio, después cuando expresó que se excitaba con su belleza, ella subió al cielo. Sin duda estaba en coma desde hacía rato, eso no podía ser real.

**-**Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?** –**le acarició la mejilla en un gesto tierno.

**-**Sasuke…espero que cuando despierte, recuerde tu rostro **–**fue lo único que pudo decir antes de lanzarse a sus labios.

.

.

.

_**Días después**_

Gracias a Dios, Sasuke si existía y no era producto de una lesión por un coma profundo, como creyó en un principio. Todos los eventos del baile y la broma si sucedieron. Justo ahora que lo tenía junto a ella en esa inmensa cama, sonreía al saberse victoriosa. De Karin, ni sus luces, después de que Sasuke la terminó frente a cada ser viviente en ese salón, no volvió a verla, que mal, le hubiera encantado restregarle a su nuevo novio por el frente. Comían frituras viendo un programa de crímenes, esa escena le resultó bastante familiar, aunque antes faltaba el pequeño detalle de tener a un modelo a su lado, obvio prefería esta versión. El azabache le pasó el brazo por detrás de su cuello, y la acercó a él, besándola y llenándola de divinas caricias.

¿Un cuento de hadas?, ¡mejor!, por lo menos Sasuke no había llegado en forma de sapo.

.

.

.

.

**¿Raro?, creo que si, no sé porque pero la idea me asaltó y como ven la llevé hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, me parece que lo que generé aquí es algo extraño, pero se me ocurría y lo escribía como maquina, espero les haya gustado.**

**Aclar****o**** que es Two shots así ke el otro capitulo será visto desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, ya que en este me centré en las emociones y actuar de Sakura y pues algunas cosas quedaron en el aire.**

**El titulo, Run baby Run, pues tampoco sé, solo se me ocurrió porque siento que hace alusión a lo que nuestra pelirosa vivía, siempre huyendo y corriendo de la vida dura, en donde ser molestado por otros pues es un calvario.**

**Sin mas que decir, pues gracias a los que lo lean, si tienen dudas o algún comentario, con gusto colóquenlo que será bien recibido.**

**Cuídense muxo, un saludo y un enorme abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Run**_** baby **_**Run**_

.

.

.

.

.

_El_

**12:00 pm.**

Observó con el ceño fruncido el nuevo mensaje de Karin. ¿Acaso esa mujer no se cansaba de _molestarlo_?, estaba harto de que le recordara el dichoso baile de su colegio. No era necesario, ya lo había convencido de acompañarla, ¿para qué seguirlo importunando?, y mas, cuando estaba en la universidad, en una de sus mas importantes clases.

Sasuke Uchiha, joven de 20 años, muy bien vividos y gozados. Alto, su piel pálida pedía a gritos un buen bronceado, cabello oscuro, con extraños reflejos azulados, los cuales agradecía a su herencia materna, algo largo y rebelde, según él, lo hacían ver más _atractivo_. Ojos negros, llamativos y poderosos, aunque eran pequeños y rasgados, lo harían ver _imponente_ ante cualquiera. Su figura, delgada pero armonizada, no se desvivía en construirse músculos, le bastaba con tener una condición de atleta y cada cosa en su lugar. Personalidad: un maldito _ególatra_ arrogante, según los que solo lo juzgaban por su exterior, porque en el fondo, él era amable, buen mozo, _cariñoso_ y hasta gracioso, eso opinaba su madre, quien todavía tenía de él, la imagen de un niño de 7 años. La verdad es que su carácter si era un poco _difícil_, sobretodo cuando las cosas no salían como le gustaban, ósea, _perfectas_. No se enamoraba con facilidad, mejor dicho, no se enamoraba, ¿para qué?, eso era para los ridículos que creían que en este mundo la vida es color de rosa. Eso si, por supuesto que le gustaban las mujeres, aunque recientemente, su última conquista, lo tenía al borde de un _ataque_.

Llevaban cerca de 2 semanas saliendo, a mala hora esa chica peliroja lo atrajo. Cuando la vio en aquella plaza, _creyó_ que se trataba de una persona interesante y atractiva, oh gran desilusión, no volvería a dejarse llevar por una mujer que solo por usar lentes aparente inteligencia. Después de una charla de 2 minutos, se percató de lo hueca y superficial que era, estaba bien que era menor que él por 2 años, pero su _inmadurez_ iba mas allá de la edad. Cuando quiso desechar la idea de salir con ella, ya no pudo, Karin se ilusionó tanto con él, que por_ caridad_ no la mando al demonio. Pero su paciencia ya estaba al límite, después de esta noche y del dichoso baile, _terminaría_ definitivamente con ella, y a dedicarse a su carrera y a sus amigos, no más mujeres, y menos adolescentes.

Apagó el celular, no necesitaba más interrupciones, se concentró en escuchar al catedrático, y se olvidó de la peliroja.

.

.

.

**3:00 pm.**

¡De vuelta molestándolo!, ¿qué aquella colegiala no tenía otra cosa que hacer?, amigas que molestar, chicos a los cuales coquetearles, o porras sin sentido que inventar. Suigetsu lo miró con burla desde el otro lado de la mesa. Habían ido a un pequeño restaurant a comer, después de la universidad. Sin duda su amigo disfrutaba verlo enojado, porque se reía de él de una forma descarada.

-¿Qué quieres Karin? –contestó molesto.

_-Solo quería escuchar tu voz Sasuke-kun_ –respondió melosa.

-Ahora estoy muy ocupado, mejor hablamos después –quiso deshacerse de ella de inmediato.

Su hora de comida era sagrada, y más, si se trataba de su preciosa ensalada con tomates, ¿cómo venía esta loca desquiciada a_ arruinarle_ tal momento?, contenía la respiración para no gritarle que se fuera al mismísimo infierno, de donde seguramente había salido.

_-Pero, Sasuke-kun, es que…estoy muy molesta, una mocosa de la escuela me hizo pasar un mal rato, quería que me consolaras_ –lloriqueó con hipocresía.

-Hmp, ya me lo contaras todo esta noche, ahora no puedo, adiós –colgó sin darle oportunidad de volverse a quejar.

Su rostro se relajó mientras de nuevo, apagaba el celular, cada vez contaba mas los segundos para _librarse_ de aquella pesadilla.

-Ne, Sasuke, ¿tu novia la obsesiva de nuevo? –preguntó divertido un chico de ojos violetas.

-Hmp –fue su si.

-Deberías de decirle que eres gay, eso siempre funciona, dile que te cansaste de fingir y que por fin saldrás del closet, veras que no te vuelve a molestar –aconsejó mofándose.

-No sería mala idea, con tal de que me deje, soy capaz de eso y más –admitió sincero.

El otro chico solo rio de nuevo y se concentró en comer. Sasuke a su vez hizo lo mismo, aprovechando los momentos de paz después de la tormenta.

.

.

.

**6:00 pm.**

Contemplaba con nulo interés su gran armario, ¿Qué se pondría?, sin duda cualquier cosa, total con todo se veía extremadamente bien, seguro aunque escogiera el mas sencillo de sus conjuntos, sería la gran estrella de la noche. Tomó pues una camisa negra y un pantalón a juego, esperaba que no fuera de esos bailecitos, donde tuviera que asistir con esmoquin o algo peor, o mejor si, así no lo dejarían entrar y se podría regresar a su casa de lo más quitado de la pena. Cogió su toalla, y con pasos desinteresados se dirigió a su baño.

Adoraba vivir solo, sus padres hacía buen tiempo se habían mudado a una ciudad mas tranquila e interesante, y sus hermanos cada uno con su vida; Itachi el mayor de todos, viviendo en el extremo de la ciudad con su preciosa familia, y Sai, compartiendo departamento con su novia de hacía años. En fin, él solo y su alma disfrutando del enorme terreno proporcionado por sus generosos abuelos.

Cuando salió de su relajante ducha, misma que le llevó 45 minutos de su tiempo (vaya que quería _evitar_ a toda costa asistir a ese lugar), se recostó en su cama, no tenía mucha prisa en arreglarse. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no lo contestó, ¿para qué?, ya sabía de quien se trataba. La contestadora lo hizo por él, y registró el molesto mensaje.

_-Sasuke-kun, amor, seguro estas en la ducha, bueno, solo quería comentarte que paso por ti en 30 minutos, es importante ir a otro lugar antes de dirigirnos al baile. Estoy impaciente por verte, seguro tu también_ –rio infantilmente_- en fin, chaito, nos vemos después, besos_ –se cortó la llamada.

-Tsk –se levantó perezoso. "Solo un poco mas", se consoló, definitivamente, después de terminar con Karin, se daría un buen respiro del sexo femenino, no mas novias por lo menos en un año.

.

.

.

**8:00pm.**

Su rostro no lo reflejaba, pero estaba mas que molesto, ¿para eso habían pasado por él mas temprano?. Estaba con Karin y con las amiguitas _superficiales_ de la peliroja, frente a la casa de la presunta enemiga de su próxima exnovia. ¿A él qué diablos le interesaba la venganza que tenían en contra de aquella desconocida?, Karin solo empezó a comentarle que en el baile la arruinarían, cosa que a él le pareció muy inmadura, pero como estaba a punto de terminar con ella, tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Se mantuvo pues ajeno a lo que pasaba, solo con su vista clavada en la acera. De pronto las chicas parecieron _sorprenderse_, haciendo que él también posara su atención en lo mismo que ellas.

-Maldita, se ve muy bien, no cabe duda que la gente bañada cambia mucho –comentó tratando de bromear la rubia que se llamaba Ino, o algo así había entendido cuando Karin se la presentó.

-Si, Sakura se ve muy bien –habló otra de ellas, una que apenas y se escuchaba, por lo bajo y tímido de su voz.

-Estúpida, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda –escupió Karin con _odio_.

"Whoo, así que esa es la archienemiga de Karin", la contempló _embelesado_. Era una chica _preciosa_, traía puesto un vestido blanco que la hacía ver inocente, resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial su cadera y su firme trasero. El cabello hermosamente rizado, de un color ¿rosa?, vaya que la chica era excéntrica, pero ni así perdió el _interés_.

-Miren, esta tocando la puerta de al lado, ¿no me digan qué ira con pareja?, ¡desgraciada! –se escuchó otra de las que se hallaban en la limusina, una chica bajita de cabello castaño, sin mucho atractivo ni gracia.

-No puede ser, hahahaha, ¿ese es su acompañante?, vaya que Sakura nos hará el trabajo fácil, así ni como no _burlarnos_ de ella –se carcajeó Karin.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿una chica tan bonita como aquella, de_ pareja_ con un tipo como aquel? , no es que él fuera un criticón, pero esa reina de belleza para nada encajaba con el gordito bonachón que le abría la puerta del auto. No, esa pelirosa encajaba mejor con alguien con cabello negro, delgado, de hermosos ojos negros, así como _él_, digo, por decir algo.

Empezaron a seguirlos, las urracas que llevaba al lado iban planeando toda clase de insultos y cosas con que _arruinar_ a "_Sakura_", él ni se preocupaba por opinar, se centraba en pensar, ¿Cómo sería verdaderamente aquella mujer?, seguro mucho mas madura que Karin.

El auto donde se transportaban la pelirosa y su pareja, se detuvo 2 cuadras antes del salón, eso descolocó a las jóvenes y a él mismo. Observaron como la chica bajaba y continuaba a pie, mientras el gordito desaparecía en su vehículo, dando vuelta en la próxima esquina.

-¡Hahahaha, así que ni siquiera es su pareja, llegara sola, vaya _perdedora_! –continuaban burlándose.

El azabache quería bajarse ahí mismo, estaba por mandar de una vez al diablo a su supuesta novia, a punto de hablar, la chica en la acera caminaba mas despacio cada vez.

-Parece que se esta arrepintiendo, Karin, ¿y si no va? –preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-No, eso no puede ser, tiene que ir, sino como nos burlaremos de ella –se enojaba la peliroja.- Sasuke-kun, amor, _ayúdanos_ –se le ocurrió.

Sasuke se extrañó ante tal petición, ¿ayudarlas?, ¿a qué diantres?, pocos segundos antes él iba de salida de ese auto.

-_Coquetéale_, convéncela de que te atrajo y llévala al baile, _convéncela_ de ir –lo sorprendió la de lentes.

-Hmp, esta bien –_aceptó _más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Todavía no acababan de decirle el plan, cuando él ya había bajado y cerrado la puerta de la limousine. ¿Por qué no?, iría hasta aquella bella mujer, tal vez conocerla era su _destino_, sin duda prefería tratarla a ella, que seguir escuchando a aquellas disque populares chicas. Se acercó con pasos veloces, la pelirosa había parado de caminar, de repente la escuchó hablarle al viento, eso lo hizo _sonreír_.

-Hmp, buen plan, o podrías invitarme a mi, y bailar toda la noche conmigo –contestó _galante_ a las palabras antes dichas por la mujer.

Ella pareció _asustarse_, porque se tensó enseguida. Ya le parecía verla salir corriendo, o sacar un gas pimienta de la bolsa. No quería que eso pasara, ella estaba _petrificada_, en parte agradeció eso, tenía una vista perfecta de su retaguardia.

-No te asustes, soy inofensivo, al menos…por el momento –coqueteó con su voz, _atreviéndose_ a posar en ella, una mano en su hombro.

Ella contempló a la gente pasar, como tomando valor para enfrentarlo, eso le_ fascinó_, estaba por voltear a verlo. Y así pasó, la pelirosa se giró completamente, quedando de frente a él. Su expresión pasó del miedo al _deseo_, lo distinguió en sus preciosos ojos jades. Esa descarada mujer se lo _comía_ con los ojos, lo devoraba con lujuria, así que él no pensaba quedarse atrás e hizo lo mismo.

Nada mal, que decir mal, todo bien, esa mujer era _perfecta_, rostro de ángel, como de porcelana, tan frágil y exquisito que se le antojaba oprimirlo con sus grandes manos. Cuello largo y elegante, que desembocaba en sus pechos, los cuales no eran exagerados o voluptuosos, pero ansiaba degustarlos y estrujarlos. Su pequeña cintura lista para ser apresada con sus fuertes brazos, y esas caderas anchas que armonizaban perfectamente con el resto de su anatomía. Oh, gracias al cielo que se había topado con Karin, si no fuera por ella_ nunca_ hubiera visto a una mujer como la que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

-Yo… ¿escuché mal?, ¿o acaso te ofreciste a acompañarme? –le preguntó _incrédula_.

Le pareció _tierna_, se veía tímida, cosa que le gustó, a pesar de ser una belleza, se notaba que no era una de esas mujeres fáciles y coquetas que solo de verlo se le lanzaban encima.

**-**No, no oíste mal, tu hablabas sobre un baile, así que pensé, hn, me gustan los bailes, ¿por qué no la acompaño? –hizo la mejor de sus muecas, una sonrisa torcida que a todo mundo derretía.

-Si claro, como no -¿eso fue sarcasmo?, oh por Dios, se estaba _enamorando_ de esa mujer.

Algo que apreciaba era que las chicas tuvieran el suficiente ingenio como para usar sarcasmos.

**-**Es enserio, te vi, me _gustaste_, quiero conocerte, ¿qué mas necesitas? –decidió aventurarse y acercarse a su rostro.

Sabía que sonaba algo arrogante, pero él siempre era así de directo, además quería convencerla. No por complacer a Karin, sino porque_ realmente_ quería pasar tiempo con ella. Por un momento pensó en llevarla a otro lado, para evitarle las molestias que su todavía novia y sus amigas, tenían preparadas para ella. Pero decidió que quería ir a ese baile y terminar con Karin lo antes posible, asimismo _protegería_ a Sakura.

-Bien, pues andando –aceptó por fin la chica. Aunque parecía que ella todavía no se lo creía del todo. En fin no le dio importancia y la tomó de la mano a la vez que le contestaba.

-Andando.

-Por cierto me llamo Sakura –le reveló por fin su nombre.

"Ya lo sé", pensó correspondiéndole una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke –fue su turno de presentarse.

.

.

.

**11:00pm.**

_Gloriosa_, magnifica velada estaba pasando con esa mujer. Hacía años que no se sentía tan a gusto al lado de alguien del sexo femenino. Sakura era divertida, espontanea y muy inteligente. Tenía 17 años, pero estaba a punto de cumplir los 18, así que tampoco era un crimen si la convencía para _volver _a salir con él. Bailaban y bailaban quitados de la pena. Todos los presentes los miraban, por primera vez en su vida, supo que esas miradas no las _provocaba_ él, sino su acompañante, que dejó a todos los adolescentes varones de ese lugar, con la boca abierta. Por eso en señal de demostrar su _superioridad,_ atrajo a la pelirosa mas a su cuerpo, ella estaba con él, no podía ser mirada así por esos mocosos.

-Bailas muy bien para no gustarte los bailes –se decidió a dar el siguiente paso.

La llevó a un lugar algo apartado de la pista, tomó 2 vasos de ponche, la necesitaba bien hidratada. No aguantaba mas, quería _probar_ sus labios ya.

-Si bueno, tengo una fuerte motivación…no me gustaría dejarte en ridículo –sonrió coqueta mientras tomaba el vaso que él le ofreció.

-Sakura _quiero_ besarte –comentó tranquilo, sabía que ella también lo quería, así que para que mas preámbulos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? –preguntó sonrojándose, y empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

El deseo aumento el doble en él, ya _no_ resistía mas.

-No, te lo estoy informando –se aventuró a posar su mano en el mentón de la de ojos jades y lo levantó haciendo que lo mirara.

Tal vez la tomó desprevenida, pero era lo que quería, sus labios se conectaron a los de ella de una forma _única_. De repente la pelirosa lo abrazó, haciendo que_ perdiera_ el control, usando la experiencia que le sobraba y logrando colarse dentro de su boca, a la vez que ella le acariciaba el cabello, eso se sentía tan bien, que la conciencia se le nubló y solo pensaba en _seguir_ besándola.

Ella le correspondía de una forma tan _entregada,_ que sintió que se conocían desde siempre, bien parecerían la pareja perfecta ante los ojos de los demás.

Para su mala suerte, el beso se rompió, la dulce pelirosa al parecer se había quedado sin aire, y tubo que alejarse de él. En el momento que la sintió _separarse_, un aplauso llamó su atención, todos los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, miraban fijamente hacia ellos, pero lo malo y el colmo, era que su próxima _ex_ novia, Karin, se acercaba _peligrosamente_, acompañada de sus amigas.

**-**Vaya Sakura, ¿acaso no dijiste que no asistirías al baile?**–**escuchó decir a la peliroja.

Esperaba que no montara un espectáculo desagradable para Sakura, estaban tan a gusto, que por momentos había olvidado que _aun_ tenía que resolver ese _problema._

**-**Uhm, Karin, hola **–**saludó extrañamente tranquila la de ojos jades, ¿pues que no eran enemigas?, pensaba que apenas se vieran se lanzarían insultos**-** pues ya ves, es lo bueno de la adolescencia, uno nunca sabe lo que quiere. Mira, él es Sasuke**–**lo presentó Sakura como queriendo librarse rápidamente del acoso de Karin.

"Diablos", se quedó quieto, ¿por qué rayos no terminó con Karin cuando entró al salón?, solo esperaba que su ahora acompañante no se molestara por lo que le _confesaría_ cuando estuvieran a solas, y que aquella peliroja _tampoco_ dijera nada.

**-**Oh, no, no hacen falta las presentaciones. Yo conozco a Sasuke, y demasiado bien, él, es mi _novio_ **–**comunicó con una sonrisa _maliciosa_ su futura ex.

"_Maldita",_ nunca ofendía a las mujeres, pero esa inmadura le acababa de arruinar todo, de eso se percató al ver la reacción de la pelirosa. A la vez que el resto de chismosos que se hallaban atentos a la conversación, empezaron a murmurar.

**-**¿Qué…tu novio?, ¿qué _broma_ es esta?**–**lo miró con sus jades sorprendidos.

No hallaba si decirle todo de una vez, o _esperar_ a salir de ahí, tampoco quería dar mas espectáculo del que Karin ya estaba dando, se planteó nervioso el pelinegro. Sakura se crearía una pésima impresión de él, y la verdad no era para menos.

**-**Pues es claro que una broma preparada para ti, hahaha, y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente **–**siguió_ arremetiendo_ la estúpida de Karin.

-Sasuke… -susurró muy bajito su nombre, pero él pudo escucharla.

Nunca en su vida se había quedado tan petrificado, ni siquiera cuando le quebró a Itachi sus duendecillos coleccionables, su reacción estaba siendo demasiado _lenta_, pero en parte quería acumular motivos para dejar a aquella malvada peliroja sin darle explicaciones, si esa víbora que había tenido por novia seguía soltando tanto veneno, él ya no se sentiría _tan_ culpable de botarla ahí, y _menos_ se conmovería si le imploraba y le lloraba, como de seguro haría.

**-**Sabes, tu mami fue muy fácil de convencer, le dijimos que queríamos que asistieras hoy, que nos ayudara a persuadirte, y al parecer lo hizo.

Así que por eso Sakura había decidido ir a ese baile, con razón, ya decía él que la pelirosa no era de andar metida en esas cosas, lo cual agradecía enormemente, no es que no le gustara bailar, pero prefería tenerla para él solo y disfrutarla de otro modo mas tranquilo. La chica de ojos verdes seguía sin decir nada, a él empezaba a _remorderle_ la conciencia, tenía que sacar a Sakura de ese lugar y pronto. Mientras se le ocurría algo, la peliroja dio el _golpe_ final.

**-**Bueno, ya sabes la verdad, no es necesario que te sigas haciendo la princesa de cuento. Si mi novio, se acercó a ti, fue por ordenes mías, no porque realmente le hayas gustado, pero es que mírate, ¿Cómo crees que alguien como mi Sasuke, que es hermoso, se fijaría en alguien tan_ poca_ cosa?, que digo poca cosa, tu no eres _nada_, no te comparas con alguien como yo. Asume tu realidad y lárgate Haruno, aquí no queremos fracasados –su voz desprendiendo odio en cada silaba.

Se llenó de coraje, ¿cómo pudo salir con esa mujer tan_ horrorosa_?, era una desgraciada, lo peor es que le acababa de decir a Sakura que no era nada para él, siendo todo lo contrario, no se acercó a ella por las supuestas ordenes de esa mocosa, se acercó a ella porque le encantó desde que la _vio_ salir de su casa. Él no era un hombre de palabras, pero si era para _defender_ a esa hermosa pelirosa, estaba preparado para soltar el discurso de su vida. Abrió su boca pero fue silenciado por la misma oji jade.

**-**Pues…solo me queda darles las _gracias_. Tienes razón Karin, alguien tan poca cosa como yo, nunca hubiera conseguido llegar con alguien como él, así que, de nuevo gracias, por cierto, besa muy bien. –comentó haciéndolo sonrojar, "tu también besas muy bien, que digo bien, _maravillosamente_", pensó concentrándose en las palabras que la pelirosa seguía diciendo.- Y en cuanto a compararme contigo, jamás lo he hecho ni lo haré, _perdería_, me falta la _perversidad_ que a ti te sobra. Me voy, los dejo porque enserio no quiero arruinarles su baile con mi aura de fracasada, que se diviertan, y ya saben, aprovechen cada segundo de estos momentos, porque creo que es lo único que recordaran cuando descubran que su vida es una mierda **–**"pero que mujer", se _enorgulleció_, él ya presentía que se soltaría llorando, menos mal no fue así, agradeció, no porque no soportara que fuera una chillona, sino porque le tranquilizaba ver lo _fuerte_ que era**-** por cierto, Sasuke, un placer haberte conocido, _adiós_ **–**¿Qué?, un momento, ¿Por qué se despedía de él?, él quería irse con ella, no podía dejarlo ahí, la vio apresurarse a la salida.

-Sasuke-kun lo hiciste bastante bien amor –los brazos de la peliroja se cerraron en su cuello.

Sintió nauseas, esa tipa lo único que despertaba en él, era _repulsión_, tomó cada uno de sus brazos y la separó con un leve empujón.

-_Terminamos_, no quiero volver a verte –le expresó con tono serio.

-¡Qué!, no Sasuke-kun, tu no puedes dejarme, pero… ¿Por qué? –su rostro era de incredulidad.

-Hmp, claro que puedo, adiós Karin, tengo que ir por_ Sakura_ –fue lo ultimo que le oyeron decir.

Escuchó como las risas de burla se presentaban nuevamente, aunque ahora eran para la pobre chica _popular_, que acababa de ser_ botada_ por su novio, mientras dicho chico, corría tras otra a la vez que gritaba su nombre.

Cuando salió no la vio por ningún lado, era imposible que se hubiera desaparecido tan rápido. ¿A dónde demonios había corrido?, se _desesperó_, y mas por no poder ir a buscarla, recordaba que Karin fue la que pasó por él. Sacó rápido su celular y decidió pedirle ayuda a su hermano Sai, ya que era el que probablemente no estaría tan atareado.

**-**Sai, necesito que vengas por mi **–**le comentó molesto, odiaba _depender_ de los demás.

_-¿Sasuke?_ –preguntó algo sorprendido el otro.- _Ahora no puedo, estoy terminando unos bocetos que-…_

**-**Tsk, me importa un carajo que estés ocupado, necesito un auto, el mio esta en casa. Salí con Karin y terminé en un maldito baile de preparatorianos… -se apresuró a convencerlo, era su hermano, tenía que ayudarlo.

_-Ya veo, seguro pelearon cierto, mn esta bien voy para allá_ –accedió derrotado.

-Si, espero, pero no te tardes, necesito localizar una persona…

_-¿Una persona?, bah, después me explicas. ¿Dónde estas? _

-Hmp, es un salón que se encuentra en la 5ta Avenida, ¡apúrate! **–**cortó la llamada guardando nuevamente su celular.

En lo que su hermano Sai arribaba, se le ocurrió recorrer los alrededores por si veía a la pelirosa. Caminó a una de las esquinas y volteó para todos lados, pero nada, al parecer si se había ido, ¿ahora como haría para encontrarla?, sin duda _tendría_ que presentarse en el colegio de Sakura para volver a hablar con ella. Giró sobre sus talones sorprendiéndose. Una chica con vestido blanco, con bastantes manchas de lodo, y el cabello alborotado, caminaba de puntitas dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose rápidamente lejos de él.

-¡Sakura! –gritó _contento._

A la chica pareció no gustarle, ya que enseguida salió corriendo como si la persiguiera la muerte, él corrió tras ella, _no_ la dejaría escapar, tenía que aclararle todo. Vio como una de sus zapatillas se quedó en el camino, a la vez que uno de sus tacones también, vaya que la chica era _asombrosa,_ corría como una maratonista profesional, ¡y en esas condiciones!, se agachó recogiendo el zapato, probablemente ella lo necesitaría. La vio doblar la esquina y se apresuró, ¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla tuviera mejor condición que él?, "corre Sasuke, o la _perderás_ nuevamente de vista", se infundió ánimos. Cuando dobló por donde ella lo hizo, la vio subirse a un taxi, genial, ahora si a darla por perdida. Aunque él era ingenioso, así que rápidamente sacó su celular y registró los datos del taxi, el numero, el sitio y hasta las placas, "no tardaré en _encontrarte_", sonrió astuto.

Sai llego 15 minutos después, se levantó de la acera donde se encontraba sentado y se montó al vehículo rápidamente.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó? –preguntó el también pelinegro.

-Vamos al sitio de taxis que esta a 5 cuadras al norte –le ordenó sin responder su pregunta.

-Oh claro amo, y después que mas desea –sonrió hipócritamente el mayor.- ¿Qué es eso? –señaló la zapatilla que el oji negro traía en la mano.

-Sai no tengo tiempo para explicarte, ¡acelera! –espetó furioso.

Al otro chico no le quedó de otra más que obedecer, de todos los Uchiha el que se gastaba el _peor _carácter, era Sasuke, así que prefería no provocarlo.

-Espérame aquí –bajó apurado, llegando al sitio de taxis.- Señorita, me urge contactar al taxista que conduce el auto con el numero 5567 –expresó a una mujer de ojos cafés que se hallaba en el lugar.

-Mn, disculpe pero… ¿para qué lo necesita? –preguntó la joven que tenía un auricular portátil.

-Tsk, es _urgente_, usted solo comuníqueme con él, le sabré recompensar –sacó su cartera y colocó varios billetes frente a ella.

-Por supuesto, enseguida lo comunico –tomó el dinero y marcó rápidamente.- Mn, señor Shitoshi, un joven quiere hablar con usted, no cuelgue por favor –comentó pasándole el auricular al pelinegro.

-Hmp, disculpe, necesito preguntarle algo_ importante_, sé que no me conoce, pero la información que me dé será bien recompensada, le prometo que le dejaré una buena paga con… -afinó su vista leyendo en un gafete, el nombre de la señorita frente a él- Mika, solo coopere y se ganara un dinero fácilmente –finalizó esperando la respuesta del taxista.

_-¿Ehh?…la verdad no entendí mucho, pero hable…_ -lo oyó decir.

-Hace algunos minutos usted subió a una chica pelirosa a su taxi, necesito saber en que ubicación la dejó, me urge, es de vida o muerte –_exageró_ para convencer a aquel hombre.

_-Oh, si, la pelirosa, pobre, se veía muy _triste,_ mn, la dej__é__ en el puente Hatori, a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no debí, que tal si fue allá para _suicidarse –comentó el hombre algo preocupado.

El azabache abrió sus ojos _aterrado_, ¡lanzarse de un puente!, esperaba que no, tenía que encontrarla y rápido.

-Gracias por la información, su paga lo estará esperando –aventó el auricular a la mujer, junto con otro fajo de dinero, y corrió nuevamente al auto de Sai.

-¡Sal! –ordenó abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-¿Qué? –se removió el otro, estaba de lo mas tranquilo cuando de repente Sasuke llegaba y le ordenaba bajar.

-Que salgas, necesito el auto –lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó.

-Pero… ¡es mi auto! –exclamó al ver como su hermano se acomodaba.

-Lo necesito, mañana te lo doy, total, puedes irte en un taxi –cerró la puerta y encendió el vehículo, acelerando en el proceso.

.

.

.

**Tiempo actual**

Llegó hasta aquel puente, se estacionó a unos metros de el, en seguida la encontró, lucía _decaída_, observó como arrancó un pedazo de tela que colgaba del vestido, eso lo _encendió_, enserio era un pervertido, ella triste y él mirándole las piernas, era un insensible, menos mal ella no lo sabría. Contempló como arrojó la tela al vacío, para después recargarse sobre el pretil, y mirar hacia abajo.

**-**No vas a lanzarte ¿o si?, sería un problema para mi, tendría que saltar tras de ti **–**comentó llegando hasta ella.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? **–**le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

¿Tan molesta estaba que no le dedicaría ni una mirada?, esperaba que no.

**-**Corriste, tu zapatilla se quedó en el camino, vine a traerla **–**se acomodó a su lado mostrándole el zapato.

**-**No te preocupes, no soy cenicienta, no la necesito –sintió que intentó bromear, una preocupación menos, al parecer no estaba tan mal, pensó algo mas _aliviado._

**-**Lo que Karin hizo… -empezó su explicación, pero ella lo interrumpió.

**-**No me interesa, yo fui la más _beneficiada_**–**así que lo veía como un beneficio, "genial", se alegró.

**-**_Terminé_con ella, mi intención no era-… -aun así necesitaba que las cosas quedaran claras, pero nuevamente no lo dejó terminar.

**-**No digas mas, no tengo nada contra ti, después de todo me la pasé bien**–**sonaba bastante sincera.

¿Entonces no lo culparía a él?, "uff, ahora si podré invitarla a salir", aunque de repente recordó al otro chico que la había llevado al baile, bueno, el que la dejó a 2 calles, ¿sería algo de ella, o solo su vecino?, tenía que saberlo.

**-**El gordito… ¿es tu novio? –preguntó interesado, "espero que no, aunque obvio no es _competencia_", pensó arrogante.

-¡Ja!, Chouji, no, ni él esta disponible para mi, al parecer merezco morir_sola_ y amargada.

"Perfecto", ahora si, la pelirosa sería su próxima _novia_.

**-**En serio terminé con Karin –le reiteró para llamar su atención.

**-**Bien por ti, mereces algo mejor **–**¿Qué, eso fue todo?, ¿no iba a lanzarse a sus brazos, o a _emocionarse_ por tenerlo soltero y a su entera disposición?, se desesperó Sasuke.

**-**Tsk, demonios, ¿acaso no te _intereso_?, ¿no te gusto como tu a mi? **–**la giró para que lo mirara, lo había logrado sacar de sus casillas, aunque eso no era muy difícil que digamos.

El enfurecido, y ella miándolo con… ¿_lujuria_?, la descubrió entreabriendo los labios.

**-**Mn, si me gustas, pero no estoy muy segura de demostrártelo, créeme no funcionaríamos, somos de mundos diferentes, yo soy de fracasilandia y tu de exitolandia. No, para nada compatibles.

Se explicó la bella mujer. Así que eso era, ella se creía_ inferior_, pero que equivocada estaba, era la _primera_ chica que lo atraía en su vida, y tenía que demostrárselo, que le creyera era lo que esperaba.

**-**¿Crees que soy un mocoso idiota que se preocupa por esas estupideces?. Lo que menos me interesa es que tan popular o impopular seas, _me encanta_ tu ingenio, me fascinó tu _personalidad_, y por supuesto, me excita tu belleza**–**no pudo evitar recorrerla con los ojos, es que le encantaba, esa niña lo convertiría en un pervertido, él no era así de desvergonzado, la culpó por ser tan malditamente sensual, a la vez que recuperaba el control.**-** Sakura, tengo 20 años, mis metas están muy lejos de querer salir con la reina del baile o la porrista, estudio medicina, y nunca una chica me había llamado tanto la atención como lo has hecho tu –se sinceró poniéndose formal.

¡Por fin pareció tomarlo enserio!, su rostro lo demostró, Sakura estaba algo perpleja, parecía no creerle mucho, pero aun así la vio sonreír, así que se animó a ir mas allá todavía.

**-**Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?**–**tomó valor para acariciar su mejilla, su piel era tan tersa.

**-**Sasuke…espero que cuando despierte, recuerde tu rostro **–**ok, no entendió muy bien ese comentario, pero lo que importó, fue que esa hermosa mujer se le fue directo a los labios y comenzó a devorarlo.

.

.

.

**Días después**

Que_ divina_ la vida, y mas ahora con su novia pelirosa. ¿Qué si él había dicho que no volvería a salir con chicas hasta dentro de un año?, mn, no, la verdad no recuerda haber dicho o pensado algo así. De lo que si es consciente, es de que _adora_ a esa mujer, _ama_ cada detalle de su personalidad y de su ser, ya que ella con las cosas mas simples es feliz, como justo ahora, que estaban en su casa, recostados en su cama, viendo simplemente una serie de televisión, su Sakura estaba _feliz_, y él también, porque no necesitaba otra cosa mas que a ella. Lo mejor de todo, era que sabía que la tenía solo para él, pues Saku seguía comportándose como siempre en el colegio, recordaba como una vez que la recogió, la desconoció por completo, la oji jade ocultaba cada parte hermosa de si misma, pero mentalmente lo agradeció, ¿para qué quería que los demás descubrieran lo que esa chica valía?, ¿para que se la quitaran?, no es como si pudieran, pero aun así, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Salió de sus ideas, y se concentró en ella, pasó su brazo por debajo de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, le encantaba abrazarla y besarla, justo como en este momento, además de acariciar su fino rostro y su bello cuerpo. Sí, se había _enamorado_, ¿y qué?, después de todo la vida si era color de rosa, bueno, no la vida, pero si el cabello de su amada, que en resumidas cuentas, terminaba siendo su vida, pensó y sonrió el azabache.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Insisto, con este fic me fui al borde de la rareza, pero no s****é****, aun así me gustó. **

**En fin, gracias a los que lo lean, con esta parte de la versión de Sasuke, el cual paso varias cosas para obtener a la pelirosa ;), concluye este Two-shot, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier cosa que gusten aportar, como siempre, estoy a su disposición.**

**DULCECITO311: Gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario =), y creo saber cual es la canción que me dices, cherry lips o mas conocida como Go baby go, hahaha, la verdad no lo había pensado, pero si tienes razón, el titulo es similar!**

**Aby-chan: Hola!, como siempre tu dejando tus agradables comentarios, que bueno que te pareció linda la historia, aquí tienes ya la continuación. **

**En cuanto a mis otras historias espero no se desesperen, no se preocupen, ya están en periodo de producción, al menos en mi cabeza, así que traeré pronto cada actualización.**

**Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
